Question: Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(20) - \log(5)$
Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$. $\log(20) - \log(5) = \log(\frac{20}{5})$ $= \log( 4 )$